


Realization

by Severus_Snape_Mods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Severus Snape Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Snape_Mods/pseuds/Severus_Snape_Mods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly it hits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization




End file.
